


Long Way Down

by Killjoy013



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: I forgot what his daddy's name is lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy013/pseuds/Killjoy013
Summary: This was a vent fic lmao. As always, feedback is important and appreciated. Killjoy out!





	Long Way Down

LIFE IS SHIT

I slammed my head against the wall. I couldn't stop shaking and it was four in the fucking morning. Closing my eyes would only provoke the nightmares. The flashes of Rachel....of what I did. He  
made me dig the grave and toss her into that hole. "I'm sorry. Fuck. I'm so so sorry." I whispered to Rachel (and Chloe). I couldnt take it anymore, the silence was laughing at me. I reached for my phone and a medicine bottle at random. "Whale songs. Whales songs." I chanted under my breath.

Flashback  
Six year old me stared in awe as the huge creatures flew out of the water. "Daddy! Look! The Whales are jumping!" I smile and turn to my father. His phone was up to his ear and he had his 'Professional' voice, at least that's what my big brother told me. He glanced at me and scowled. My smile fell of my face. I gently tugged on his sleeve "Daddy, the whales were jumping out of the water. Come look!" I whispered. He smiled slightly and motioned for me to wait. "Yes, Daniel-, I know it sounds ridiculous but do it anyway." He hung up the phone and said "Now, whales? Jumping on the ship? Nonsense!" I laughed. "No, Daddy in the water!" I grabbed his hand and showed him where I saw them. I had to stand on my toes to see over the railing. "Daddy. I can't see!" I whined. Letting out a shriek of surprise as he put me on his shoulders.

Present  
That was the last time I ever saw my father happy. That was the last time I was ever happy. After that I was ignored and constantly pushed to the side. My Father was only damage control,to bail me out. I was a something he had to put up with. I was a mess he had to clean up. Never his son. I just had to deal with this at the ripe age of seven. I have deal with being a waste. 

My breathing spiked. I clambered up and ripped open my drawer. I search through the twenty-something of pill bottles. I yank a bottle open and down five pills. My anxiety lessens by the minutes. But shaking and muscle spasms a side effects of my pills. I'd like to blame all of this on my mother, who was merely a factor of my birth, nothing more nothing less. Maybe she was bat-shit like me. That's why she fucked my dad, got knocked up, had me and decided to bail. Right? That was the reason why bringing her to my Father in a conversation was taboo. Why he shot me down every mother's day and my own birthday for talking about her to anyone. Fuck them! And fuck her. Angry tears being to well up. Fuck her for leaving us! For leaving me when I needed her the most. The sound of drywall cracking snaps me away from my meltdown and I now just realize the pain of punching a wall. 

Sometimes I wonder if...if it's worth it. Worth the fighting,the nightmares, being pushed down and stepped on by your own family. My gun is always loaded (but has the safety on). I could just put it to my head and pull the trigger. Easy. No, it fucking wouldn't. What if Victoria found me, brains splattered against the wall like a painting. Her heartless facade would crumble. Maybe Jefferson would get caught after they loot through my shit. But something compels me not to, like a whisper on my shoulder. Maybe it's my will to live. I shrug. "Once you hit rock bottom, the only way is...is up." I quote. What's the worst that can happen?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a vent fic lmao. As always, feedback is important and appreciated. Killjoy out!


End file.
